Gem Ranks
The Diamonds in Gem Galaxies are the highest rank of all. They are the matriarchs to gem society, they rule their planets together as an authority. Kyanites~ Kyanites are elite aristocratic gems, and one of Alpha Blue Diamond's finest. Their purpose is to take place at the head of trials, as judges. Aquamarines and Ambers~ Aquamarine's and Ambers are the same rank, as they both serve as assistants and scouts in the Gem Galaxies Universe. They travel from planet to planet to retrieve things (or gems) requested by the Diamonds and assist with capturing rebels. Sapphires~ Sapphires are very high ranking Aristocratic gems, that possess the ability to see into the future. They are high ranked elite gems. Lapis Lazulis~ Lapis Lazulis are valuable gems for the empire. They can terraform large masses a planet's land, mainly a planet's source of water. Larimars~ Larimars are a gentle mist terraformer, they can carve and make engravings into stones and structures for the empire. Consider them like little artists! Clinohumites~ Clinohumites are Terraformers like Larimars and Lapis Lazuils but Clinohumites have the ability to terraform lava and transport superheated rocks. Topazes~ Topazes are strong soldiers, and bodyguards for elite gems. They guard highly secure areas, wherever that they're assigned. Agates~ Agates are high ranking administrative gems that keep quartz-type gems in line. They manage quartzes and ensure that the quartzes they were assigned preform their tasks adequately. Zircons~ Zircons serve their purpose as lawyers. They can either take the side of the defendant, or the prosecuted. Nephrites~ Nephrites are pilots in GG. They fly ships to transport cargo, prisoners, or gems from location to location in the galaxy. Peridots~ Peridots are technicians and kindergarteners for the gem empire. They preform field assignments on the sections of planets that they're assigned to. Quartzes~ Quartzes serve as soldiers and/or bodyguards for elite gems. They can be assigned sections of facilities to guard. They are the most common gem-type to see in battle, as their strength and excellent use of weaponry allow them to advance in a fight. Bismuths~ Bismuths are a constructive gem, and uyild colonies for the diamonds or elite gems. They are fit for intense physical labour, resistance for heat, and have shapeshifting abilities that allow them to fit a variety of constructive purposes. Rutiles~ Rutiles serve as navigators. They help colonizing gems navigate through planets and assist with choosing the right conditions/areas to build colonies in. Rubies~ Rubies are small, low-ranked foot soldiers. They serve their purpose as bodyguards and escorts for aristocratic and elite gems. They are a very expendable gem type. Spinels~ Spinels serve their purpose as low-ranked entertainers. They can entertain for aristocratic or elite gems. They are more of a rarer gem type, so only the most elite gems can own a Spinel. Pearls~ Pearls are currently the lowest ranking gems in Gem Galaxies. They fulfil their purposes as servants to elites or aristocratic gems, or gems who have done enough favorable deeds by the authority. ''Source: Gem Galaxies Discord server''